A conventional optical fiber connector requires a retainer to engage an optical fiber after it is inserted into a longitudinal opening of the connector housing, thereby terminating and holding the end of the optical fiber in the connector housing.
The cable terminating work requires application of the retainer to the optical fiber after the cable is inserted into the longitudinal opening of the connector housing. Therefore, the cable terminating work inconveniently requires more than one step.